THE FORBIDDEN LOVE AND ROMANCE OF KATARA AND ZUKO
by DaydreamingLatinPrincess
Summary: Their love is not forbidden by their nation but by Mai! Its starts of with the news of Sokka and Suki's wedding. Katara and Zuko meet again only to discover their true feeling for each other. Only they cant, because Mai is in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Katara and Zuko

KATARA POV:

I was serving soup when I heard the big news.

"Okay, okay! As soon as Katara finishes passing everyone's bowls of soup, I'll tell you guys the news." The voice belongs to my brother. His name is Sokka. He has caramel skin, gray blue eyes, and his hair that is a dark brown that he wore in a pony-tail that was called "warrior's wolf tail" in our tribe. He was my tall older brother with an annoying sense of humor and had a sarcastic manner. Our tribe was the southern water tribe.

He was grinning like crazy beside his girlfriend, Suki. Suki was pale with deep blue eyes with reddish-brownish hair that was two inches off her shoulders. She was tall and she could fight. Even though she was tall and a very good fighter she was like the best person ever. She's really sweet.

They were standing up beside each other, and let me tell you, they make an adorable couple.

"Come on, Katara! I want to heard the news and then throw a rock at Sokka for making such a big deal about the news he's gonna tell us. I bet you guys a couple of coins that the news will be about that Sokka and Suki found a stupid, cave that looks like it holds treasure," Toph said. Toph was a 13-year old that was the most sarcastic person I have ever met in my life. She used to be blind, but after we went into war with the fire lord, Aang kissed her after he won the most difficult battle and suddenly, poof! Her eyesight came to her. She had black hair that she always wore in a big bun with bangs that fell over her eyes. Oh, and ever since her eyesight came back her eyes were a sparkly green. She was a magnificent fighter and gotten even better she now had eyes. Not to mention that she is an earth bender. Probably the best that ever lived, she is even a metal-bender.

I quickened my pace, and passed around the bowls as quick as I could.

"Okay you guys! I'm finally done passing the bowls. Now Sokka, please tell us that the news is more important than finding yet another silly little secret passageway in this island," I said as I gave the last bowl to my brother. I sat down beside Toph, watching her hold a big pebble in her hand. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that she would throw a rock at Sokka if his news was about boring caves or anything else that would be dull, unentertaining, or uninteresting.

"Alright here is the news. Are you sure you guys really want to know?" Sokka asked with a hug smile that reached his ear.

"Okay, Sokka. If you keep us waiting any longer, I swear to my element that this pebble will hurt you more than it was to suppose to," Toph answered.

"Come on, Sokka! Tell us the news already!" I said eager to know the news.

"Okay, okay. Here is the news! Suki and I are getting married!" Sokka practically yelled in excitement.

Everyone was speechless. I looked over to Toph. She was paused, midstream in her path to throwing a rock at Sokka's head. I turned to look over at Aang. He was gagging from his soup that he swallowed quickly when we heard the news. I stifled a giggle. I ran up to Suki and Sokka and hugged them and gave them congrats.

Finally, Toph and Aang came up too, but were a little stiffer about it. At last, my father came in.

My father has tanned skin and the same blue eyes as my brother and I. His hair is dark with a few silver lines streaking and he is muscular and tall.

"What's with all the racket out here?" my father asked calmly scratching his head and yawning. We all told him the news.

"CONGRADULATIONS, YOU LOVE BIRDS!!" My father said with a huge smile while hugging Sokka and Suki.

"So, where is the wedding gonna take place?" I asked Sokka when everyone was settled down.

"The Northern water tribe palace. You know, Katara, the most spiritual place there?" Sokka answered. I looked up from my bowl with a surprised expression.

"What? Sokka, the place where Yue died?" I asked my brother. I didn't understand what he was thinking. He wanted to get married where Yue, his first love, died?

"Yes, we heard her last night," Suki answered.

"What?" Aang asked. His eyebrows burrowed together. I turned toward him. He looked like a confused baby with his baby fat cheeks and that blue tattoo that ran down his body. He is pale with gray eyes, and he is the avatar. The master of all four elements, savior of the world, blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera, you get the point. So to sum it all up, he is a hero and very powerful.

"Last night, Suki and I had the same dream. It was Yue telling us that she was happy for us. She said she wanted us to get married where she died. She said there would be a surprise there when we got married. We told her we would get married there for her," Sokka calmly replied. Behind his voice I saw sadness. Yue is a hard topic for my brother. After all, she did die in his arm, and they loved each other. Unfortunately, she had to save the moon that died, and to bring it back, she had to give her live away that the moon gave her when she was an infant.

To lighten the subject, I smiled and asked, "When are we leaving?

Sokka brighten up and said, "Maybe a month from now."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Zuko's POV:

It was my first dream of Katara. In my dream she was water bending in a cool pond. Her skin was tanned, her eyes such a beautiful ocean blue, her hair, brown and wavy that fell to her hips. She was heart-breaking beautiful. She stood in the water that came up to her knees.

In the clear water, she water bended, making the water rise up and then fall down. She did it in sync with her breathing. Her movements were fluid. Every move blended together, as if she was dancing. There was a tight pull from my heart. I wanted to dance with her, but if I did, what would her reaction be? She would probably run, or worse, attack.

She started to pull water out of thin air and move it about. She connected the two ends of the string of water. It formed a ring, the size of my hand. The ring froze over, and then quick as a blink, she threw the sharp, frozen ring at a tree branch.

The branch fell to the ground with a silent _whap! _ The ring was so sharp, that it left the branch a clean cut. I betted that if I touched the cut it would feel smother than a washed rock formed from the ocean.

I imagined what would happen if she threw the ring at me. I shivered at the thought.

I wanted to forget the thought, and focused in on her face. Her face looked so soft and loving. I took a long glace at her lips. They looked soft and a rose pink. I wanted to press my lips against her and let us melt into each other…

"No!" I screamed after that dreamy thought. I am in love with Mai, no one else! At least that's what I thought. My affection for Katara was stronger than my affection for Mai. Now that I thought about it, Katara is gorgeous. Her eyes like pools of oceans, her lips so soft. I wanted to press my lips against hers…

A knock at my door broke my dreamy trance.

"Come in!" I yelled as I strained to sit on and drape my robe over me.

"GOOD MORNING Prince—I mean King Zuko! I have wonderful news!" my uncle boomed in an ecstatic mood.

"And my jasmine tea!" he added while he sat down at the edge of my bed. He was fully dress and ready for morning. In his hands, he held a blue scroll. In his other hand he had a tray of tea. Most times, I considered my uncle a tea-a-holic. He passed me a cup of tea and I sipped.

"Zuko, this is an invitation," he started while reading the scroll. The he added, "To a wedding!" he exclaimed, and then added, "From Katara!" I looked up from my tea with shock.

"Katara is getting married!" I yelled while choking on my tea.

"No, her brother is," Uncle Iroh said calmly while giving me a questioning look. He must have noticed my extremely shock. I recomposed myself.

"Who is he getting married to?" I asked calmly while taking another slow gulp of tea. Uncle read over the invitation.

"Suki," he replied.

"Zuko, I am going to this wedding. It will be fun to see the Sokka and Suki again, as a lovely pair! Perhaps, they might even let me serve tea while there!" he said, his eyes jumping with excitement. "Will you come, Zuko?" he asked with a suspicious look.

I thought for a moment. I was about to say no, until I realized something. Katara will be there! That very thought sent a pull at my chest.

"Yes, Uncle. I will be there," I said calmly while hiding the real reason why I wanted to go. I stole another sip from my cup.

"EXCELLENT!!" he exclaimed, merrier than he was before. He rose from my bed, leaving the pot of tea on my nightstand.

"Zuko, the wedding will be a month from now. At the Northern water tribe, the place where the Moon Goddess was born, and Princess Yue died," he said as he started toward the door.

"Ok, Uncle. I'll be sure to remember that," I told him.

Uncle Iroh stuck one foot out the door. Then he turned toward me.

"Zuko, I think you are going to this wedding for another reason I'm going," he said. Then he left.

I should have known uncle would have a weird feeling. He knows me too well. I grabbed for the wedding invitation that uncle had left in his place. The place where Suki and Sokka were getting married was the place where I once attacked Katara once.

A wave of guilt rushed passed me. I blocked out the memory from my head, and instead tried to remember my dream. Beautiful water-bending Katara. With eyes so blue, the ocean is jealous. Skin so tanned, it reminded me of milky chocolate. Lips so soft and pink, bird feathers were rough compared to them.

I drifted off into space and dreams.


	3. Heart Aches

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All credit goes to the creators of Avatar. I only own this fantastic story (wink)

Katara's POV:

It's been about two days since I sent the wedding invitations. I had sent them to all of our friends, all over the world. And luckily, I told the swamp guys to wear real clothing and warm clothing.

This morning I woke up from my dream. And the weird thing was, was that my dream was about Zuko. I have no idea what happened but I dreamt of him. I only thought of him as a good friend, but that changed because of my dream.

He was sitting under a cherry blossom tree with his straw hat on his head. Pink petals fell all around him. There was a small fire in front of him. He was fire-bending. The small fire rose and fell turning into magnificent colors. It was yellow one second, then red to blue to white to green. The small fire repeated the pattern.

It was a beautiful sight. After looking at the fire I concentrated on his face. I saw his crimson-orange eyes. On his right was his scar, a burned mark made by his own father when Zuko was a child.

His skin was pale with a content smile. His hair a smooth black. His long straight hair fell over his eyes, creating a jagged look.

He looked so beautiful! So calm and peaceful. My past memories of him being the bad guy disappeared. I looked at him, up and down, my eyes lingering at his lips. I wanted to touch them so bad. I wanted him to hold me and touch my lips with his own. A wave passed over me, a feeling of love. I loved Zuko. This whole time I loved him. Another wave passed through me, but it held a negative feeling, and that feeling was guilt. I couldn't love Zuko.

Because someone was in my way.

And that person was Mai.

And Mai loved Zuko so much.

I could never love Zuko.

And he could never love me.

With that last thought, I was brought awake. Once fully awake, I started to cry my eyes out. It lasted like this for a goof twenty minutes. After awhile, the tears stopped flowing down my cheeks. I got a hold of myself and walked out of my tent.

Before I did anything, I blocked Zuko from my head. I looked outside and saw that it was only dawn. Perfect time for me. I looked around for a lake to bathe in. I found a lake in no time just outside our camping site. I peeled off my clothing and jump in the water. I soaked my hair and scrubbed off all the dirt. After a few minutes, I crawled out, water-bending the water out off my hair and body. I slipped on my clean clothing and started back to the camp site. Everyone was still asleep when I arrived, but I decided to make breakfast. I collected firewood and lighted them on fire. Above the fire, was the pot filled with clean water and tasty herbs collected from our camp site.

When the water started to boil, I dropped in the herbs and spices which added flavor to the tasteless water soup.

The scents had swirled in my nostrils, letting me finally calm down and be at peace. I placed my hand a few inches above the water and started to twirl my hand, the soup spinning simultaneously with it. Finally I had stopped and started to pour the soup into the stone bowls that Aang and Toph had made.

The first person to come out of their sleepy state was my brother.

"What's cooking?" Sokka asked dreamily.

"Soup," I replied, while water-bending a good two cups of soup into his bowl.

"Yum, just like mom used to make it," he mumbled while taking his bowl. I winced. The topic of mom always got to Sokka and me. Sokka slurped his soup for a good seven seconds before Suki and Toph walked in.

"Oohh, something smells good!" Suki exclaimed.

"Be careful, Warrior, Sugar Queen here may try and poison you," Toph said, and then smirked at me. I scowled at Toph, no matter what happened to her, she was still rude and sarcastic. I passed them both a bowl of soup. Soon we were all talking about wedding plans.

"Suki, I was thinking about a white dress with the Kioshi symbol right in the chest. Maybe strapless with tiny jewels along the hem of the skirt. What do you think?" I asked Suki.

"Sounds beautiful! Are you going to make it?" Suki asked dreamily. The thought of her wedding always made her go giggly and dreamy. She sounded so amazed and wondrous, not believing she was getting married in a few days.

"Of course I am! I'm the wedding designer remember?" I replied with a smile and excitement. She smiled back.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could make stone arches and we could hang stuff from them," Toph suggested.

"It sounds good, but it won't be easy. We're gonna be surrounded by ice and water. There's not going to be much rock. I think the only place where rock will be found is at the oasis. And I don't think all of our guests will fit. What do you think guys?" I said. I asked my question to Sokka and Suki. Sokka started to tick names off his fingers. Sokka looked up.

"We might be a little squish but I think there will be enough room," Sokka said. I started to get a little jumpy. Sokka used the words _I Think_, meaning some people might fall or have to watch the whole wedding in the pond where the ocean and moon spirit are, or we will be lucky and none of that will happen.

"Listen guys, I'm good with anything as long as Suki and I get married and there's food," Sokka said. So typical of him to mention food.

"Same here," Suki said as she leaned forward to kiss Sokka. Toph turned toward me,

"Ya know, Katara, there are times when I still wish I was blind," she said as Sokka and Suki finished kissing. I laughed out loud, and Toph joined me. We watched as Sokka stuck his tongue out me, and returned the signal.

"What's up?" a childish voice asked. It was Aang.

"Nothing, Twinkle Toes. We're all just laughing at Sokka's face and talking about wedding plans," Toph answered.

"What's wrong with my face?" Sokka asked, patting it.

"Your ears! I bet Momo uses them for shade!" Toph said. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, Sokka," I said, realizing someone told her about what I said to him when Aang, Sokka, and I tried to rescue Horu and the other earth benders.

"Absolutely nothing," Suki added as she bent over to kiss Sokka's cheek.

"I think I'm going to barf," Toph said. Aang came closer to where Toph and I were sitting and kissed Toph in the mouth.

"Never mind," Toph said blushing bright pink. Aang sat down beside Toph, holding her hand. I turned around to look at Suki and Sokka. They too were holding hands. I felt alone, like no one loved me. I had my friends and all, but it wasn't the same. I thought about Zuko, so handsome. My heart started to ache, and it hurt. I prayed in my mind. Prayed that I would see him at Sokka's wedding.


	4. Dead Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All credit goes to the creators of Avatar. I only own this fantastic story (wink)

Zuko's POV:

It's been five days since Uncle and I received our invitations, and yesterday I found out that Mai had gotten one too. When I told her I had gotten one too, she asked if we could go together. I answered with a yes. It seemed like the only way to get Katara out of my head, but it wasn't enough. Mai and I planned to go together to the wedding and to leave five days before the exact wedding date.

There was still another 18 dates before we could leave, and Uncle was planning to come along with us. He had already gotten a letter saying he could make tea for the wedding. When he read the letter he was really excited and smiled for the whole day.

Once again I had the same dream about Katara. Again it was filled with love, compassion, lust, and blocks that lay still, covering my path. That same block was Mai. I didn't feel love towards her anymore, but I knew she would always feel love towards me. Unlike her strength, her heart was fragile, and would break so much. Could I hurt someone so much just to be with another person? Even as a child, I didn't feel much affection for Mai, she was just another friend, just another girl. And so is Katara, so why was she making me feel like this?

I pushed her out of my head. I can't give anymore thought to this. I have a nation to lead.

To block Katara away, I needed to do something. Unfortunately, that would mean I had to go to Mai. I got dressed casually, not bothering to put my hair up in a top knot or dress like a Fire lord. I soon left the palace to go to Mai's house.

It was a short walk, her being just across from the palace. I knocked on her door and waited for her to come out. The door swung open, and Mai was at the door. Her eyes widen at the sight of me, and her arms were wrapped around me. She leaned in to kiss me. I started to panic. Would I betray Katara if I kiss Mai? Would Mai know something was up if I didn't? I did the only thing I could do. I kissed Mai back. The kiss felt wrong on my lips. There was no spark and no passion. Wasn't a kiss supposes to have...something, like a spark? She had finally released me.

"Hi, Zuko! What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I wanted to see you," I lied.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" she asked me, taking my hand. I shrugged.

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. She closed her house door and walked down with me. She held on to my hand tightly, like I was going to fly away like an airborne balloon.

The both of us stayed silent, not knowing what to say or do. I looked around. All around me were laughing children and smiling adults. The smell of food hung in the air, drifting past our noses. My stomach growled a bit. I walked toward a man behind a stand.

"Fire Flakes please," I said to him. He gave me a bag. I gave him a gold coin. I stuffed my hand in the bag and grabbed a handful of the candy. I placed the bag in front of Mai.

"Want some?" I asked her.

"Yes, please," she said, grabbing a few flakes. I tossed the candy in my mouth. The flakes melted on my tongue, letting a spicy sensation flow everywhere. I ate some more.

"Can you believe that Sokka and Suki are getting married?" Mai said. I shook my head. It was unbelievable, and they were kinda young.

"What should we get them for their wedding present?" she said.

"I dunno. A card?" I said.

"How about a gift basket?" she suggested.

"Fine by me," I said. That's how our afternoon was spent, us talking to each other, deciding, planning. And for a little bit, I forgot about Katara, but then, she just popped back up, sprang into my mind.

Finally, I took Mai back home. Because I had no choice, I kissed her goodnight, and walked back toward the palace. I was sleepy. I crawled to my room and plopped onto my bed. It was soft. I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I wondered what Katara thought of me. Does she have feelings for me too as well? Or does she just think of me as another older brother?

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update! Been kinda busy...ok, a little lazy too, but lets put the past behind us. I would aprecitate if you review b/c I'm young and if you dont that would lower my self esteem, we dont want that, do we? Just review, it only takes like what... 10 seconds? 20, tops? If you know, just put it in your review, thats right! But only put in the number after you give me a proper review. Go ahead and time yourself! Any questions?


End file.
